


Fifty Weeks of Writing

by orphan_account



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Meta Knight has the personality of a stubborn grumpy cat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Updated Friday, Waddle Dees are precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One drabble per week (except the last two of the year cause I liked 50 more than 52). A small challenge i made myself make to improve my writing. Mostly general cuteness with angst mixed in.





	1. Kotatsu

The new year had just passed. Dreamland had settled down from the holidays. A thick blanket of fluffy snow was still settled on the ground, and without the holiday cheer, people were not going to go outside. Instead, they stayed inside, where it was nice and warm.

Kirby’s house was a tiny dome, limiting the amount of furniture they could put in. A fireplace took up part of the room, but Meta Knight didn't trust Kirby to use it. Instead, a few electric candles were lit. The problem with this is that it got cold in the winter, and Kirby couldn't do anything about it!

One day, Meta Knight came over to see Kirby. He knocked on his door, and when no answer came, entered anyways. He saw Kirby, still in bed.

“What's wrong, Kirby?” He asked. The small puffball was shivering. “Do you have a cold?”

“No, Meta Nai…” Kirby shivered. “I'm just cold…”

“You could come to the Halberd,” Meta offered. “It's nice and warm, and we need to train anyways.”

Kirby shook his head, but smiled.

“No, Meta. I wanna stay here so I can play. Plus, I can't even get up I'm so cold!”

Meta sighed, and turned around. That's when the idea struck him. Adeleine had mentioned a human invention that was created so you could stay warm while still being productive. If he could get her to create one with the paintbrush…

He looked back at Kirby, who had started to fall asleep. Part of him wanted to make Kirby work for the gift, but the other part of him wanted to give it to him now. After all, he looked pitiful like that. Meta slowly closed the door, and headed off to the one place he could get it.

* * *

 

Adeleine lived in a small cottage outside Whispy Woods. Small clouds of smoke puffed out from the brick chimney, and both windows were lit up, signaling Adeleine’s presence.

He knocked on the door. Adeleine called out for him to wait, and various crashes and smashes came from the inside. When she finally opened the door, she was covered in paint.

“Uh… sorry about that. I tripped.” She said, scratching her head. “Come on in, it's cold out there.” She noticed his lack of winter garb. “How do you deal with cold temperatures anyways?”

Meta strode past her and sat down on a wooden chair.

“Hundreds of years of war and being my father's son toughened me up. Our species is resistant to most weather, too, but I came here because Kirby has been having a hard time with it lately.”

“Oh,” Adeleine said. She went over to her fridge and got out some milk, and poured it into a  
saucepan that was on her stove.

“Poor little guy. When we were on Shiver Star, he seemed fine. Maybe it was his determination to save the world that kept him warm.”

Meta nodded. “He’s a determined little fellow. I think he picked up some of my personality.”

Adeleine poured some cocoa and sugar into the milk. She then stirred the mixture and turned her head.

“I thought you said you weren’t related!”

Meta shook his head. “We’re not. Puffballs don’t reproduce, they’re made from wishes and stardust.”

Adeleine smiled, and got out two mugs.

“That’s so cute! Do you know who wished for you and Kirby?”

Adeleine couldn’t see it, but Meta grimaced.

“Usually it has to be a puffball couple. I never met my “parents”. As for Kirby, I pleaded for another to be born since our race was dying out.”

An awkward silence followed. Adeleine brought the mugs over and plopped a jumbo marshmallow in each.

“Well… I’m sorry about that…” She looked at her drink, spinning her spoon around to create cocoa swirls.

“Adeleine, you don’t need to be sorry. It’s really my fault. But, I still have trust issues, so please look away while I drink this.”

“Why?”

“The mask.”

“Oh.”

She looked away, and he took his mask off to reveal the adorable face he hid from the world. He gulped his cocoa down, and quickly put it back on.

“You can look back now.”

Adeleine looked back at him.

“So… back to Kirby. What did you want?” She smiled.

“That one human invention. I forgot what it’s called.” Meta said.

“That’s not descriptive enough,” Adeleine giggled.

“It’s the one that’s the desk with the heater and the blanket… ko… kot…” Meta placed his hand on his mask. He had the first few sounds, he just couldn’t place the rest. Adeleine’s face lit up.

“Oh, I know the one! It’s a bit big, but if I go over to his house, I could do it!”

* * *

 

Kirby woke up the next morning and noticed two sleepy nerds underneath a brand new polka dotted kotatsu. He woke up earlier than normal, so he snuggled up between them. Sweet dreams for everyone.


	2. Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week we have the first part of a Waddle Dee Appreciation thing!

Kirby chucked a snowball over the small wall of snow he'd built. Bandana Dee, his current playmate, was hit in the face by it. He fell backwards and let out a small “oof”. Kirby ran over to him, giggling excitedly.

“I won! I won!”

Bandana sat up. He noticed a small blue ribbon tied around his opponent's head.

“Aww! You only won because you used throw!” He said.

Kirby tried to hide it, but he knew it was too late.

“Sorry, Dee,” He said, softly. “I just really wanted to win… but maybe you'll win next time!” 

Dee looked up at the sky. It was a mixture of pale oranges, pinks, and purples that signaled the sun was going down.

“Sorry Kirby, it's getting dark. You need to get home!” 

Kirby nodded, and was about to leave when Bandana Dee shouted at him.

“Wait! I have an idea!” 

Kirby tilted his head. “What is it?”

“Hot Chocolate!” Bandana exclaimed. He went over and put on his round blue backpack. “To your house, Kirby!” 

* * *

 

Once they arrived back at Kirby's house, Bandana Dee took a thermos and two cups out of his bag. Kirby watched joyfully as the small orange creature poured hot chocolate into each cup.

“One of the royal chefs sent me this! He said to share it with people who seemed like they needed it.” Bandana paused. “Actually, now that I think about it, I think he meant people who don't have much food… uh, too late for that.” 

Kirby took his cup and drank the entire thing in one swig.

“Well, we can give them some food I could make with the cook-”

“No cook ability!” Bandana screamed. He shook his hand nubs in the air rapidly. He then stopped and took a deep breath. “I wish I had abilities…” he sighed. “Or strength and smarts like Meta Knight…” 

Kirby furrowed his brow.

“That's nonsense! You're as sweet as double chocolate cheesecake with two gallons of whipped cream on top! Or maybe apple pie with ice cream and caramel syrup! Or….” Kirby's mouth watered as he drifted off into the cotton candy clouds of his imagination. 

Bandana tapped the pink orb on the head, and he snapped back to reality. Bandana refilled Kirby's cup.

“Well, thanks, but… I'm not nearly as cool as you and Meta and Dedede! You guys fight so well and your names are known throughout the galaxy!” 

Kirby's eyes widened. “Yes, but, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't be there! And besides, you helped us take down Magolor! Sure, we never told anyone about that incident, but that doesn't mean you're not cool!”

Bandana would have smiled if he had a mouth.

“Thanks Kirby… I needed that. I better go now.” He gathered up his things, and went out the door. Kirby waved, and Bandana waved back.

That's when Kirby came up with a great idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next week for some apples!


	3. Apple

Bandana Dee had never gone out on a quest alone before. King Dedede had sent him to get some apples from Whispy Woods because someone had eaten all of them. When Bandana Dee had claimed that it was physically impossible to eat 10 pounds of apples unless you were Kirby (who was currently trying to stop the eldritch abomination of the day), Dedede had literally thrown him out of the castle.

Now, Bandana faced the entrance to the woods. He was shaking with both excitement and fear. He knew he’d make Dedede proud, but he was also really scared! The forest was dark, and all Dedede had given him was his spear and an empty backpack that was about the size of his round body. He swallowed nervously, and trotted into the woods.

As he got farther in, he could swear the trees were making faces at him. Sweat dropped down his face, and he started to walk faster, and faster, and then started running! He closed his eyes so he didn’t have to face the scary trees, but before he knew it, he crashed into one! When he opened his eyes, it was Whispy himself!

“Bandana Waddle Dee, what are you doing in my forest?” He said. “Has Dedede ordered you to cut me down?”

Bandana Dee shook his head. “No, sir! Dedede has ordered me to fetch some apples.”

Whispy scowled. “He was just here last week, how can he be out already?”

“I don’t know, he didn’t tell me. But… please let me have some apples!” Bandana got down on his… feet… things… and pleaded.

“On one condition,” Whispy said. “It gets lonely out here, and i’d like a friend. Can you visit me occasionally?”

Bandana perked up. He was all about making friends, though he was anxious. “Sure! I’d love to!” He said.

Whispy gave him some apples, and Bandana headed back to the castle. When he got back, the castle was completely empty!

“Oh! Where did everyone go?” He said. He looked everywhere, until he got to the dining room. When he turned on the lights, he saw a bunch of people standing there!

“Surprise!”

Dedede, Meta Knight, Kirby, and everyone they’d helped on their adventures were there, holding a cake. Bandana started to cry.

“Aww… why???”

Kirby ran over to Dee, almost causing everyone to drop the cake. He hugged Dee so hard the two of them almost fell over.

“Because you don’t get enough appreciation!”

Bandana cried even harder, and Meta Knight cut him a piece of cake.

“Here you go. It's apple. Your favorite.” Meta Knight sounded happy for Bandana instead of his usual “I hate all of you” tone. King Dedede violently pushed him aside and joined the group hug.

“Anyways, Kirby, I thought you were out fighting the Eldritch abomination of the day,” Bandana said. 

That's when everyone realized they were in mortal danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for Waddle Dee appreciation weekend! Don't worry, they took care of the threat!
> 
> Tune in next time for... Uh... I'm not sure yet!


	4. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirby explains the plot of my original story to Meta, who's got a cold and is on halberd arrest. Sorta like in the princess bride.  
> By the way, if you can guess the Kirby villains I based my villains off of, you get a non existent cookie.

On the rare occasion Meta Knight got sick, he got  ** _sick._**  Meta had caught the flu during Bandana's party, and hated whoever gave it to him. Actually, he hated everyone there except for Kirby, Bandana, and Adeleine, and even then, he still didn't trust them completely. He was like a cat who only wanted to be pet on his own terms.

The doctor had told him he was on house arrest, or more accurately, Halberd arrest. The Halberd was docked at the hangar in Orange Ocean, so people could come and see him if they wanted. Only the Meta Knights had come so far because no one was brave enough to face him.

The door to Meta Knight's room opened, and a small pink orb bounced in. It was Kirby, and he had a letter in his hands.

"Hai Meta Nai! Dedede told me to give you this!"

Meta groggily took the letter and opened it. Dedede had terrible handwriting.

"To Meta Knight. I got the flu too and I knew Kirby would come annoy me so I sent this letter to make him go annoy you. SUCKAH."

Meta Knight sighed. "You see, this is why I tried to take over Dreamland."

Kirby took the letter and put it in the trash can next to Meta Knight's bed. 

"No! No negativity! It's bad!" Kirby waved his arms around, but paused when he realized something. "If you don't like Dreamland, why are you even here still?"

"Two reasons: I don't have any nightmares which means my father can't haunt me, and I can't just let all these innocent people, as annoying as they may be, die or get enslaved."

"Oh. That reminds me of a story!" 

Meta Knight had nothing better to do, so he just went with it.

"There was this world of dreams- not ours though! And there were two royal families. One could control dreams, and the other nightmares!" Kirby emphasized the last word like he was telling a ghost story. Meta Knight chuckled at how cute that was.

"They were happy and couldn't die, and then they had kids! But the nightmare queen died when she had her son, and the king went crazy! His jester told him that if he killed the other royals, he would get his wife back!"

Meta frowned. This story had taken a dark turn. Who told him this?

"So he did, but he was told to wait until their daughter was 1,600 years old, cause she wasn't powerful enough yet... So they locked her up in a tower with a nice mom lady!"

"What does power have to do with this? You can't just kill someone to get-"

"I'll get there in a second!" Kirby exclaimed. Meta furrowed his brow. Kirby should have known not to do that.

"So there's this other girl and she like likes the prince, but the prince met the princess in his dreams and helped her escape!"

Meta wasn't fond of romance, but he did want to find out about that plot hole, so he ignored that.

"They're older now though! The babies didn't help each other escape. So the princess goes back and becomes a princess but the bad guys find her! She's dying and the girl regrets becoming a bad guy so she kills the jester who reveals it was all a plot to destroy the dream world! But it's too late because the imbalance caused by the princess's death starts the apocalypse but the prince and the girl are saved when the mom figure resets the universe and resurrects the princess!"

"Wait, the girl was bad? I thought she just had a crush on the prince."

"No, she became a knight to win him over but she just made things worse and she realizes she doesn't have to have someone to be happy!"

"And that's the lesson?" Meta asked.

"I guess." Kirby said. "She ends up with another guy and they go explore the world but it never says they get married."

Meta nodded. "Not everyone needs a partner. I don't. After all, I much prefer peace and quiet and solitude. Who are the bad guys again?"

"An evil nightmare king wizard, a vain sorceress who's also the girls mom, a dorky wizard, shy Butler, crazy jester, and writing witch," Kirby said.

"Kirby, you've fought all six of those characters in real life. Well, not completely, but they do remind me of certain people."

Kirby thought about it for a second. "Oh, I think you're right! That's funny! Oh! Let me tell you about what happened on the way over here!"

Meta Knight sighed. This was gonna be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This quote explains what my goal is with Rose (the girl's) story:  
> "I’ve become skeptical of the unwritten rule that just because a boy and girl appear in the same feature, a romance must ensue. Rather, I want to portray a slightly different relationship, one where the two mutually inspire each other to live - if I’m able to, then perhaps I’ll be closer to portraying a true expression of love." -Hayao Miyazaki, creator of Studio Ghibli


	5. Loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Groundhog Day!

"Good Morning, your majesty!" 

Dedede groggily opened his eyes. It was still dark out. "Morning Already?" He asked.

Bandana poured a bucket of water on the King's face, and he jolted up.

"What was that for?" He said, wiping his eyes off. Bandana pointed to the calendar on Dedede's night table.

"It's Groundboxin Day! You need to make an appearance at the event. The channel PPP crew is going to film you!" Dedede groaned. It was the dumbest event in Dreamlandic history, and Dedede dreaded it every year. It was cold and early, and he would much rather be in his warm bed.

"Come on, your majesty! I promise you get to sleep in tommorow!" Bandana said. Dedede slowly got up, put his robes on, and the two of them headed out to the groundboxin nest. Channel PPP's news crew stood around the nest, waiting for Groundboxin Graham to wake up. The sun was coming up, so it would happen any second. Dedede looked into the camera.

"Uh, hello, Dreamland, today is Groundboxin day. Let's see if Groundboxin Graham sees his shadow...." 

The small brown creature opened it's eyes. It looked around and saw it's shadow on the ground.

"Well, there you have it. Six more weeks of winter... Yay... I'm gonna go take a nap." 

* * *

 

What Dedede wasn't expecting was another bucket of cold water to the face.

"Good Morning, your majesty!" 

Dedede jolted up. "Oh, why'd ya do that again?" 

Bandana paused. "Again? I haven't done this since last year."

"Then what about this morning?" Dedede scowled.

"It is morning," Bandana said. "It's Groundboxin day!"

"Well, yes, but the ceremony already happened."

"No it hasn't. Come on silly!" Bandana dragged Dedede out of bed and out to the nest. Just like before, the news crew crowded around it. Dedede noticed that the sun hadn't risen yet. Maybe he'd dreamt the previous time.

"Alright Dreamland, let's see if Groundboxin Graham sees his shadow," Dedede said. To no one's surprise, Groundboxin Graham saw his shadow.

"Ok, more winter.... I'm gonna take a nap." 

* * *

 

Dedede was greeted with ice water to the face again.

"Good Morning, your-"

"What on Popstar is going on?" Dedede yelled. Bandana took a step back.

"I just came to wake you up, sir. It's-"

"Groundboxin Day, I know! I'll go do the ceremony!" Dedede stormed out of his room. Bandana followed, trying to tell Dedede he was still in his pajamas. Dedede didn't care. He went over to the nest, and greeted the crew. That's when he noticed that one of the Dees had a light on his camera.

"Hey, could you please turn the light off? That kinda defeats the point of the shadow thing," Dedede said. The Dee turned the light off, and the ceremony continued.

"Hello Dreamland, it's that time of year again..." Dedede sighed. Groundboxin Graham poked his head out of the nest, and the unthinkable happened. There was no shadow.

"Huh. It's spring! I mean, it's not actually spring, but I'm gonna go take a nap. I have a headache."

* * *

 

When Dedede woke up, he looked out his window. It was sunny. Bandana was nowhere to be seen. Usually, Dedede would have liked to see his small friend there, but today he rejoiced. He'd broken the time loop!

Somewhere, a wizard laughed. He's gotten what he wanted: spring!


	6. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy National Pizza Day!  
> I'm thinking about moving back to FFN, but I'm not sure. The archive warnings on here kinda make me uncomfortable. Then again, as long as I stay away from those two tags, I should be fine.  
> You can probably tell, but this was written today. The chapter I'm excited for isn't happening till the day Star Allies releases, and that wasn't even planned!  
> I'm also gonna try taking a break from social media, but that doesn't mean this won't get updated! I want to finish what I started.

Sometimes Kirby craved a specific type of food. Today, that was Pizza.

Because Kirby wasn't allowed to cook on his own, he had to go to someone else for help. Kawasaki was busy, so he had to resort to the only person he knew who could read a cookbook.

* * *

"You want me to make a pizza?" Meta Knight asked. He was amused by the question, but at the same time he knew Kirby had come to the wrong person.

"Yeah Meta! You can read!" Kirby jumped up and down.

"Kirby, the majority of Dreamland can read."

"Dedede can't!"

"I said the majority. Well, just follow me."

* * *

The Halberd's kitchen was very industrial. Big metal appliances covered the perimeter. Kirby hadn't seen so much metal since the HWC invasion. 

"Why is it so metal-y?" Kirby asked. 

"It's a battleship, what were you expecting?"

Kirby ignored the question and waddled over to the fridge. 

"What ingredients do we need?"

"Pizza Dough, Tomato Sauce, Cheese."

Kirby gathered the ingredients and plopped them down on the table. Both he and Meta Knight had to stand on chairs to reach it.

"Alright... Spread out the dough." Meta took the can of dough, and whacked it on the table. It burst open, and Meta took the dough out.

"Next up, the sauce." 

Kirby spooned sauce onto the dough. Meta sat there, waiting for the puff to finish. He was slow.

"Ok, now the cheese. A lot of it."

Kirby sprinkled a good amount of cheese into the pizza. Meta looked at it, and shook his head.

"More."

Kirby put on some more cheese. Meta still wasn't satisfied.

"No, you need bad movie levels of cheese. Move over." Meta Knight sprinkled a ton of cheese on the pizza, took the pan, and shoved it in the oven. He took out Galaxia and pointed it at Kirby.

"Alright, Kirby, I made you a pizza, now you have to fight me!" He said, lunging at the puff. Kirby simply moved out of the way, and Meta Knight crashed into the table.

"I don't wanna fight! I wanna eat pizza!" Kirby said.

"Why do you never want to fight?"

* * *

15 minutes later, Kirby carefully took the pizza out of the oven. Meta Knight cut it in half, and Kirby inhaled one.

"Alright, you ate your pizza. Now get out." Meta Knight picked up Kirby and started walking away. Kirby struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Why?" He asked, before he gave up on trying to escape.

"Because I don't take this off with people around. And I need to take this off to eat."

Meta Knight left Kirby outside of the kitchen door, then slammed it shut. He could enjoy his pizza in peace-a.

 


	7. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) Valentine's day! I don't have many Kirby ships, but here's one of them!

King Dedede waited outside his castle, anxious for the mailman to come. Melman was very slow, and Dedede had no idea when he'd arrive. Kirby was giving everyone in Dreamland a valentine, so when he saw Dedede, he ran up to him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dedede!" Kirby said, handing Dedede a heart shaped peice of paper. Dedede tried to read Kirby's handwriting, but it was so sloppy he gave up.

"Kirby, what the heck does this say?" He asked. Dedede had learned that Kirby didn't care how he acted, as long as he wasn't being rude. Dedede was sort of like Kirby's crazy uncle.

"It says 'Happy Valentine's Day!' I wrote the same thing on all of them because it was just easier."

Dedede smiled. "Thanks. Since you're probably going to ask what I'm doing, I'm waiting for my valentine."

Kirby jumped up. "From who? Who? Who who who who-"

Dedede put his hand over Kirby's mouth. "It's from Titania. She's the Queen of Ripple Star." When he mentioned her name, he blushed a bit. Kirby smiled even more.

"You like like her!" 

Dedede blushed even harder. He tried to cover it up, but he knew it was pointless. "I really like like her."

Kirby danced around. His friend was in love, and it made him very happy!

"Did you send her a valentine?" Kirby asked.

"Yep. Lots of dreamlandian chocolate. I hope it didn't melt."

"And flowers???" Kirby continued.

"Picked from the dreamstalk. It was kinda awkward going back there." Dedede glanced at Kirby's pile of letters. "Hey, shouldn't you be delivering all those before the day ends?"

"Oh, you're right! See ya Dedede!" Kirby said, as he ran off. Dedede chuckled.

After Kirby left, Melman finally arrived. He was holding a big heart shaped box of chocolates, and a bouquet of pink flowers.

"Hello, your majesty! Looks like you got a valentine!"

Dedede took the mail and thanked Melman. He opened up the letter.

"Dear Dedede,

Happy Valentine's Day! I'm coming to visit in the summer, along with Ribbon. Can't wait to see you!

Titania

P.S. sorry if the chocolate melted, you know how the intergalactic postal service is."


	8. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirby talks to Adeline about his rag-tag family.  
> I had a better version of this done but I lost it, so it's rushed... Sorry! D:  
> There's also a random biblical reference in here. I really hope you guys don't think it's weird. (That's probably the anxiety talking.) (Fun fact: my mom works at our church.) (Other fun fact: this year Easter is April Fool's day. This is gonna be an odd Easter.)

"First you draw a circle, then you dot the eyes, add a great big smile, and presto, it's you!"

Kirby cheered as Adeleine finished drawing his portrait. It was simple, as she'd only outlined his body using pink. Kirby didn't care.

"Anything else you want?" Adeleine asked. 

Kirby nodded enthusiastically. "Papa Meta!" 

Adeleine drew Kirby's "papa". In reality, Meta was a cold, distant loner who hated almost everyone who crossed his path. That didn't stop Kirby from thinking he was his father figure.

Adeleine was a quick painter, so she finished relatively quickly. "Ok, anyone else?"

"Uncle Dedede and Aunt Fairy Queen Lady!"

Adeleine chuckled. She'd never thought that those two would end up together, much less fall in love. After all, Dedede was, well, Dedede, and the Fairy Queen was timid yet kind. His outspoken nature contrasted with her quiet nature, yet somehow that made the two even cuter together.

"Ribbon too! And you! And Fluff and Dee and the Animal Friends!"

Adeleine drew everyone he requested, even if it took a while (and most of the canvas). She enjoyed the company of everyone he'd listed, and while she didn't consider everyone family, she was close with a few.

"You know Kirby, your family has all the colors of the rainbow!" She put her hands on her hips while she admired her artwork.

"Yay! Rainbows are pretty!" Kirby said.

"Here on Popstar, they mean friendship. Back where I'm from, they mean promises."

Kirby tilted his head. "Promises? Why?"

"Well, there was a great flood, and the guy who caused it was sorry, so he made a rainbow as a promise never to do it again."

Kirby jumped up and down. "I can make a flood! Just give me a water galboros!"

Adeleine tore the sheet of paper off of the pad, then put it on the table to dry. "Kirby, using your abilities to make natural disasters is not a good idea."

"Oh."

"Anyways, where I was going was that I think your family is a promise. A promise to protect our world, and each other."

Kirby jumped into Adeleine's arms and gave her a great big hug.

"You're the best sister ever, Adeleine!"


	9. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no update yesterday. Power went out and I could barely connect to the internet. The wind was really bad, which ended up being the inspiration for this.  
> On another note, would anyone be interested in something regarding my original story? I posted it on Tumblr but only 3 people saw it and I'm really eager for feedback.

Warmer weather was returning to Dreamland. Flowers bloomed, birds sang, and the days got longer. However, with this weather came storms.

Kirby wasn't expecting one to hit so early. He never paid attention to the weather forecast on PPP TV. When the dark clouds rolled in, he stopped what he was doing and went back inside his house.

Soon, small drops of rain started to fall. Kirby could hear them plop against his roof. They got louder, and louder, and louder, until Kirby looked out the window and all he could see was rain. The wind howled outside, and he felt his house shake. Kirby jumped under his covers. He sat there and shivered, covering his head.

Thoughts raced through his mind. Would he be safe? Would the tree next to his house fall on him? Would his house be ripped out of the ground? He hugged his star-shaped pillow tight, wishing someone was here to comfort him, like Meta Knight.

Was Meta Knight ok? Had the Halberd been flying when the storm hit? Kirby thought over this, then came to a realization. Meta Knight had fought so many people and survived that one storm wouldn't hurt him. Kirby himself had fought so many scary things and survived. He would be fine, and even if something happened, he could live through it. 

He softened his grip on the pillow, and let out a big sigh. He then walked over to the small bookshelf he had and pulled out a picture book. He couldn't read, but he did like to look at the pictures. He turned on a lamp and started to gaze at the colorful pictures. His eyes started to feel heavy, and he put the book down. Before he knew it, he drifted off to another dreamland.


	10. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of Kirby's Adventure's 25th anniversary in two weeks, I'll be doing a three part Metabackstory thing.   
> I would have updated yesterday but I had SAT prep... Which was supposed to be today, but I woke up in the middle of the night and threw up so yeah looks like I'm waiting until May which is when the rest of my end year tests are

"Wake, my child." 

Nestled in the wizard's hand, a small blue borb took his first breath. He started to gain consciousness, and the first thing he noticed was how cold his surroundings were. Unpleased, he did what any baby would do: cry.

"Not like that!" The wizard sat the puffball down on a pillow and covered it with a blanket. While the child's screaming made him stronger, it also hurt his eardrums. He didn't even know he  _had_ eardrums.

The puffball stopped crying after a bit. The wizard relaxed, and sat down in a chair. He pulled the pillow over to himself, and sighed.

_Alright, let's try again._

Using his dream magic, he opened the baby puff's eyes. The puff scowled at the wizard, but said scowl slowly faded into a look of terror due to how ugly the wizard was. He was so ugly that some of the people on the moon he'd taken over had decided to call him 'Lord Buttchin' behind his back. Their mistake.

"Yes, I know, I'm ugly. Get over it." The wizard stared at the puff. Tears came to the poor puff's eyes, and before he could start screaming again, the wizard put him back to sleep.

It probably didn't matter if he was asleep or not. Either way, he'd have to face  _ **the living embodiment of nightmares,**_ ****who just happened to be ** _his adoptive father._**

The poor puff's parents had been killed when they received his egg from the star goddess. When they were found, no one could find the egg. It had been stolen by Nightmare, who wanted to learn about the species that was the biggest threat to his budding universal conquest.

Luckily for the puff, the wizard didn't want to harm him, just observe him. He treated the puff like a son, and decided to name him Meta.

He also had plans to use him as a secret weapon to defeat the Dreamstarians, but that would come a lot later.


	11. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tales from Meta's childhood, uploaded a day early due to Star Allies's release.

Evil Wizards don't mix very well with children. Despite this fact, Nightmare decided to raise one anyways.

"Raise" may be the wrong term. What really happened was that he left Meta in the care of guardians and tutors, all left over from the previous monarch's reign. Some unfortunate souls had been abducted from the village nearby the castle. 

He'd specifically chosen families with children around Meta's age so Meta would be able to develop social skills. After all, the young  ~~secret weapon~~ prince in training would need them.

Even then, Meta wasn't very social. While he did play with the children, he perfered the company of books. Books could take him places he couldn't go otherwise. He wanted to fight dragons and evil knights just like the heroes did. They saved innocent people, and even if Meta wasn't fond of romance, he did wish he had a chance to rescue someone. 

He was so inspired by these tales that he decided to go on his own quest with his own court. Gathering up the other children, he explained his master plan.

"We're going to sneak into the kitchen and steal all the ice cream!" He said, handing out toy swords. The children cheered, and ran towards the kitchen. As they approached, they brought their voices to a whisper. Meta peeked around the corner, making sure no one was in sight. Once he made sure the coast was clear, the children walked up to the refrigerator. Just when they were about to open the doors, someone yelled, and they all ran away.

* * *

The small blue orb had small, stubby arms that were not ideal for many activities. His father, however, insisted he learn a musical instrument. Meta had wanted to learn to play the drums or guitar, but Nightmare decided he would play the violin instead. He claimed it was much more sophisticated, which confused Meta. Why would a child need to be sophisticated?

Nevertheless, the puff learned how to play the violin. He had lessons daily, right between his magic and language lessons. Eventually, he could play more than just a simple exercise. 

Naturally wanting to see his son's progress, Nightmare decided to listen to him play something. The tutor was frightened he would be executed for not doing a good job, and shivered uncontrollably the entire time.When Meta finished, Nightmare was pleased, and told the tutor he had done a good job. As soon as the two went to go get ice cream, the tutor fainted.

* * *

When Meta's wings started to grow in, he was estatic. Flight was his key to growing up and finally leaving the castle. He felt bittersweet about this, but his curiosity about the outside world was too strong to ignore. He could always come back.

He decided to start his flight by jumping off of a tree in the courtyard. Just as he jumped, he realized that he did not know how to fly. He closed his eyes, bracing for the worst.

The worst never came.

His father had been watching the entire time, and had swooped in to save Meta at the last moment. The puff opened his eyes to see his father's not-so-comforting face.

"Meta, you know better than to do that," He said. 

Meta sighed. "I know, I just want to fly."

Nightmare let the puff down onto the ground. "I cannot blame you. I was eager to fly when I found out I could."

"I want to explore, father. The castle is nice, but there's nothing new." Meta gave his father puppy dog eyes. "I want to experience all my stories for real."

Nightmare wasn't effected by the display of cuteness. He simply started to move back inside. 

"No. Not until you are older."

Meta followed as fast as he could. His small body had trouble keeping the same pace as anyone else. "How much older?"

Nightmare turned around, startling the puff. Meta fell on his bottom.

"I'll think about when you will be able to explore the village. You would be supervised, but you would still be able to roam around." Nightmare helped the puff back on his small feet. He then remembered the plan he had come up with so many years ago, when he had kidnapped Meta in the first place. 

"I do, however, have some plans I haven't told you about."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On second thought let's not go to Camelot


	12. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to my favorite Borb!  
> Nothing says birthdays than extremely dark chapters about...  
> Uh, you'll see.  
> Also the new game messed up some of the lore here but I had this planned way in advance.  
> But yeah, this chapter is extremely dark, but it also holds a key moment in Meta's past. Basically, be warned.

This was not what he wanted.

What he wanted was to go explore, discover new cultures and life forms, maybe save a village or two.

What he'd gotten was the destruction of a planet, a country, a people.

And it was all his fault.

He raced around the smouldering ruins of the houses puffs lived in just hours before. The smell of burning wood, cloth, and clay filled the air, and smoke obscured his vision.

It was too dangerous to fly- if he did, his father might find him. He'd snuck away when his father had started to obliterate the town, as it was at that moment the truth clicked in his head.

The Dreamstarians weren't evil, his own father was.

Meta knew running wouldn't help him escape the pain this revelation brought, but he knew he could try to escape his father's grasp.

As he ran, he heard a small cry. He followed the sound to find it was a small puff, one of the few that survived. The puff was teal with orange feet, and sat next to a small ball of light. 

A puff egg!

He had an opportunity to save someone. Not everyone, but  _someone._ He rushed over to the puff and the egg, and kneeled.

"Are you ok? Is the egg ok?"

The small puff nodded, terror in his eyes. 

"Follow me, I can bring you to safety." Meta knew this wasn't entirely true, but he knew he had to lie in order to earn the child's trust,  even if being lied to as a child was what got him in this situation. 

The teal puff picked up the egg, but before they could run, Meta was hit in the shoulder by a blast of energy. He fell over, almost onto the teal puff.

"Not so fast, boy."

Meta couldn't turn around, but he knew that voice anywhere.

"I don't want to come back to you anymore," Meta growled. He felt himself get picked up by his cape, and soon he was face to face with his worst nightmare.

"You don't have a choice." Nightmare dropped Meta onto the ground, and Meta's vision went cloudy.

"The egg they told me about... That was me, wasn't it?" Meta said.

Nightmare grinned.

"You killed my parents and kidnapped me. You lied to me about them. You lied to me about everything!" Meta slowly picked himself up from the ground. He knew his vision was too bad to make an escape by running, so he stayed put.

"You figured it out. How clever. That doesn't matter now, though. Once I get you home, I'll just erase your memories. None of this will have ever happened."

Meta grimaced at the thought of teleporting back home, only to wake up as naïve as he had been when he was living there.

Teleporting.

_That was it._ He had never mastered the skill, but he knew how. The risk of ending up on a inhospitable planet was worth it.

Meta looked to the child behind him. "Get the egg and get underneath my cape."

The child hesitated.

"Do it!"

The child grabbed the egg and ran underneath Meta's cape. Nightmare fired a bolt of energy at the child, but Meta deflected most of it. The small remaining portion made the child grow a thick pair of eyebrows. Even Nightmare was startled by the sudden growth of facial hair. Meta took the advantage of his distraction and twisted his cape.

"Good Riddance, Father."

* * *

Starlight.

All he could see was starlight.

Bright, Blinding, but warm.

He couldn't see the child, nor the egg. He was alone, aside from the faint voice that called to him.

"Am... Am I dead?" Meta asked it. 

"No..." It said, growing clearer.

"What about the child?" 

"He's safe... The egg is too..."

Meta looked for the source of the voice. "Are you the bright starlight?"

"I am the star goddess your kind would pray to for children. I owe you an apology for letting you get kidnapped."

Meta sighed. "An apology doesn't count for all their lives...."

"They're all stars now. Let me show you."

The light cleared, and Meta could see the galaxy around him. Bright stars shine against the darkness of space.

"These new stars are the spirits of the Dreamstarians. They now watch over the rest of the galaxy, and each other. You will be one someday."

Meta quickly realized a problem. "If they see my father, or anyone else for that matter, take over-"

"They see that, yes. But they also see the sparks of hope that lie in the galaxy. You are one of those sparks, Meta."

Meta didn't respond. The star goddess conjured up the image of a small ball of light, similar to what Meta had seen when he had awoken.

"My apology comes in the form of another puff egg. I sent it, along with the child and the other egg, to the planet of Popstar. It is on the edge of the galaxy, perfect for hiding from danger. You will hate it there, but it's your safest place to stay."

"Is this my wish?" Meta asked.

"Yes, this will count as your wish for an egg. But fear not- the puffs you have saved can still wish, then those puffs can wish. I may even be able to bend the rules in the future, as I'm already bending them now for one puff to be able to wish alone."

"So we can save them."

"Yes, Meta. You can save them."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, she turned the oven off!
> 
> Anyways, this was supposed to be fluff, but that angst ended up getting mixed in. Whoops!  
> Next Week, expect more Cocoa!
> 
> P.S. I want a Kotatsu


End file.
